Arashi
by Jade Cade
Summary: Daisuke gets scared during a storm.. Luckily, Dark's there too help. Very fluffy and sweet!


Arashi (means Storm)

Jade- Hey everyone. New people to write for.. Kinda strange. This is my first D.N.Angel fic. I hope no one is disappointed by this. I mean, I haven't been able to watch the anime nor have I been able to read the manga. (I got about 10 pages read in a bookstore..)

The only things I have to draw from are my imagination, the wonderful fics I've read and every bit of knowledge I could get off the Internet.

One thing I have a question about.. What is Krad's real attitude like? I mean in general. I know he hates Dark but is he uptight or rather laid-back? I've seen him as abusive and fun-loving in fanfics so I have no clue.

Dark- Are you done rambling yet?

Jade- Great... I got myself another impatient muse..

Daisuke- On with the story!

Jade- (glomps them both then grins sheepishly) Sorry..

XOXOX

Daisuke's POV

I hate storms. Severe storms to be more accurate.

I was curled up on the couch, watching my favorite show. I was actually rather disappointed that it ended on another cliffhanger. I was even more upset though, at the thought that I'd have to wait a whole four days!

I stood up, turning off the recorder and TV. I put the tape away then, out of seemingly nowhere, the loud wailing of the sirens filled the recent silence.

That's when I freaked...

My mother and grandfather were both already asleep and Dark was... well, somewhere in the house.. If he was sleeping, he wouldn't be for much longer.

I, personally, didn't think I could run so fast. My legs were trembling fiercely and I was surprised I made it up the stairs alive.

Stumbling into my room, my gaze darted around the room. Storms like this weren't really frequent but I still grabbed a few items I would die without and gathered them in an empty book bag. I set the collected stuff near the door, wondering if it was necessary to wake up Mom and Grandpa, and find Dark, of course.

I tried to calm myself down, taking a few deep breaths. I hated the fact that the siren for a severe storm and a tornado were exactly the same.

I jump nearly a foot off the ground when I feel two arms snake their way around my waist. As if I wasn't scared enough...

"D-Dark..." I whisper, or more like stutter.. His low, dark chuckle sounds in my ear. Amused is he? I really didn't find the humor in that..

"What's the matter Dai-chan? Nervous?" he whispers, his hot breath tickling my ear. I shudder slightly as I nod. Just having his arms around me, I can already feel myself starting to relax.

The sirens had ended and the only thing to be heard was the sound of the strong winds whipping against the sides of the house and Dark's breathing close to my ear.

He spun me around so I was facing him and I nearly melted, seeing his violet eyes filled with such affection. And it was all for me.. sure that may sound a little selfish..

"Dai, I can help you calm down. I'll keep you safe tonight." he kept his voice low, it sounded so seductive, even though that wasn't what he was trying for at the time. I shivered and nodded again.

Dark slowly lifted my chin up so our eyes met. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine in a gentle and passionate kiss. My eyes fluttered close as leaned into him, sending us both toppling onto the bed.

It was at that moment, I knew, everything would be okay. I could handle anything as long as I had Dark.

XOXOX

Jade- A few things here. You can see this whatever way you want; Dark has his own body thanks to some spell/artwork or he can separate into his own body for a while..

I don't think they have tornadoes in Japan but that's the only thing I'm familiar with..

I thought up this idea as the same kinda storm was raging outside my bedroom window. Pretty much everything here is what I was thinking/doing at the time.. Except I didn't have anyone to lean on.. no one like Dark...

Wow! The fluff! Look at all the pretty fluffiness I made!

Dark- I'm out of here. Come on, Dai.

Dark & Daisuke- (leave authoress to frolic in her fluff)


End file.
